


Sepia and Red; Past and Future

by MyriadQuiddities



Series: And Winter Covered the Star [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Recovery, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, WATCH AS I SHIP EVERYTHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriadQuiddities/pseuds/MyriadQuiddities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve must reconcile his memories with his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sepia and Red; Past and Future

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559021) by [Shaish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/pseuds/Shaish). 



> Please do go and read 'Ghosts' before you read these because I picked up most of the writing style and characterization from their fantastic writing. IT WILL NOT DISAPPOINT, I SWEAR.
> 
> Based specifically off Chapter 15: Red.

He's familiar and maybe that's

why you latch onto him

 

self assured smirk.

Soft doe eyes, betraying

brilliant (damaging) intellect.

 

You never felt this

way for the elder

( _feelings like that had_

_been reserved for a_

_woman_ [she's forgotten you but you

haven't forgotten her] _and a man_ [even

farther gone, _"Grab my hand!"_ ,

falling, falling, dead and _**lost**_ ])

 

one was never expressed

fully,

but now times have

moved along, changed (without

you) and those feelings are

no longer wrong

despised.

 

But he's still familiar and

maybe that's why you latch

onto him.


End file.
